We Believe in You
by Aria Sweden
Summary: Ketika Kris ingin pergi dan Tao menahannya... KrisTao, slight! HunHan, ChanBaek
1. Chapter 1: Don't Go

Title: We Believe In You (chapter 1)

Disclaimer: All EXO member and cast is belongs to their self.

Rated: M

Main pair: KrisTao, slight! HunHan, ChanBaek, KaiSoo.

Length: 645 words

Genre: Yaoi, Canon.

Summary: Ketika Kris ingin pergi dan Tao menahannya...

Cerita ini dibuat karena mengingat masalah yang sedang dihadapi EXO terutama Kris. Saya tidak bermaksud menyakiti ataupun mengingatkan pembaca dan semua fans EXO akan masalah yang sedang dihadapi EXO. Saya tetap berdo'a segala yang terbaik untuk EXO dan Kris. Mohon maaf jika cerita ini mengembalikan ingatan tentang masalah di SM Entertainment. Dan cerita ini sama sekali tidak dipergunakan untuk mengambil keuntungan maupun menjelekkan nama baik pihak manapun. Segala macam bentuk pujian, kritik, saran, bahkan flame diterima dengan senang hati. Flame atas cerita dan penulis sangat diperkenankan, namun tidak untuk semua karakter yang ada. Jika ada yang tidak berkenan atas warning di atas, dipersilahkan menutup tab yang anda buka. Budayakan mereview, pembaca yang baik adalah pembaca yang meninggalkan jejaknya.

.

.

.

"Jangan Pergi."

Tao memegang pergelangan tangan pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Entahlah. Dadanya bergemuruh.

Marah. Lelah. Sedih. Kecewa. Ada banyak hal yang ada dalam benak seorang Huang Zi Tao. Namun yang terlontar hanyalah kalimat tanya itu.

"Maaf. Aku harus." Ucap laki-laki yang ada di hadapannya.

"Tidak. Kau tak mengerti." Bantah Tao yang sedang menahan air mata. Oh. Dimana Huang Zi Tao yang hebat Wushu itu? Yang dibangga-banggakan orangtuanya saat masih sekolah dulu. Kini pun masih begitu. Tak berubah. Tapi pemuda yang di hadapannya ini melakukannya. Dia berubah. Membuat seorang Huang Zi Tao kehilangan pijakannya dalam sekejap.

"Kau yang tak mengerti." Balas yang lebih tinggi.

"Tidak Kris, tetaplah tinggal. Untuk ku, untuk kami." Dia jarang sekali memohon pada orang lain seperti ini. Tapi kali ini dia tidak bisa membiarkan egonya menang lagi. Ada yang lebih penting. Kris adalah orang yang penting-baginya-, untuk dipertahankan.

Pemuda-pemuda yang lain disekitarnya hanya diam memperhatikan. Namun hanya Tao yang tetap bersikeras seperti ini. Bukannya mereka tak mau tahu. Mereka hanya sudah terlalu lelah untuk meminta. Meminta Kris tinggal.

Luhan bahkan sudah menangis sedari tadi hingga matanya bengkak. Bahkan menjadikan maknae-Sehun-, menjadi karung tinju barunya. Yang ajaibnya kali ini tak marah dipukuli oleh hyung kesayangannya itu berkali-kali.

"Kita tim, semuanya akan berbeda tanpa mu. Kau leadernya." Kim Minseok, member tertua menengahi percakapan canggung itu. Dia harap dia bisa menahan Kris lebih lama. Entahlah.

"Tidak. Jun Myeon leadernya. Kau tahu itu hyung. Sudahlah, hentikan ini semua. Aku keluar karena aku ingin. Tak perlu menahanku." Kris berkata sembari melepaskan jemari-jemari lentik Tao dari pergelangan tangannya yang lelah. Ya, dia lelah. Fisik, juga mental. Dia hanya ingin bebas.

"Tidak gege. Kau tetap harus disini. Ada banyak hal yang harus kita lakukan." Oh. Bahkan sepertinya dia mulai tidak yakin dengan ucapannya sendiri. Bibirnya bergetar. Dia takut. Bahkan lebih takut daripada saat masuk ke rumah hantu dulu.

"Sudahlah. Biarkan dia tenang dulu. Masuk ke kamar masing-masing." Akhirnya Jun Myeon angkat bicara. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Dia juga bingung.

"Kenapa kau malah begitu? Setidaknya tahan dia!" Tao mulai emosi. Dia kehabisan akal untuk membuat gege-kesayangan-nya itu untuk tetap tinggal.

Kyungsoo yang dari tadi hanya diam terlonjak kaget. Terkejut. Tak menyangka bahwa maknae Mandarin itu akan membentak. Kyungsoo yang terkejut takut, mulai menangis. Merutuki betapa bodohnya ia karena seharusnya laki-laki tidak menangis-pikirnya-.

"Oh. Ayolah. Sudahi ini. Kyungsoo hyung takut." Ujar Jong In sembari merangkul Kyungsoo dan menuntunnya ke kamar.

"Ak-Akku..Akuu..Aku hanya.."

"Sudah. Kalian semua kembali ke kamar. Sekarang!" Akhirnya sang leader marah. Tao jarang melihat hyungnya yang satu itu marah. Dan kalau sudah begitu, itu pertanda buruk.

"Kalau kau memang tak ingin Kris hyung pergi, lalu apa maksud postingan mu di Instagram itu?!" Baekhyun, pemuda yang dari tadi hanya diam itu akhirnya angkat suara. Tao kaget. Ia tertegun. Masalah di Instagram itu ternyata. Ia tak menyangka semuanya akan jadi serumit ini.

"Uhmm.. Yang i-itu a-aku..Manager.." Belum selesai Tao menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Baekhyun sudah mengintrupsi.

"Oh. Begitukah kau Huang Zi Tao? Berpura-pura baik di depan Kris hyung? Apa maksud semua ini?! Kenapa kalian mau saja mengunfollow akun Kris?! Kalian takut?!" Ia marah. Baekhyun benar-benar marah. Dia bahkan nyaris menerjang Tao jika saja tangan besar Park Chanyeol tidak menahannya. Dia kesal. Dia mencakar lengan dan leher Chanyeol. Namun pemuda yang lebih muda beberapa tahun darinya itu tetap tak melepaskannya.

"Hentikan ini hyung. Kau menyakiti semua orang." Ucap Chanyeol pelan. Oh tidak. Baekhyun-nya-, menangis. Pemuda itu menangis sambil mencoba lepas darinya.

"Ya. Aku memang menyakiti semua orang. Lalu bagaimana dengan kau?! Dengan kalian semua?! Hanya menuruti apapun yang diperintakan manager. Benar-benar robot!" Baekhyun berteriak. Menjerit seperti wanita dengan suaranya yang melengking, lalu memijak kaki yang dibalut sepatu berwarna merah itu dengan kasar.

"Sudah. Hentikan. Aku pergi." Kris melewati Tao begitu saja dengan cepat. Tao bahkan tak punya keberanian untuk menahan pemuda itu lebih lama. Ia tahu Baekhyun benar. Ia memang salah.

Hari itu Tao menangis seharian.

TBC

Kepada semua pembaca, saya benar-benar minta maaf atas terpublishnya fanfic ini. Jujur, saya sendiri juga kaget saat tau tentang masalah yang sedang dihadapi member EXO. Saya sendiri, seorang penggemar EXO. Saya minta maaf jika ada yang tersinggung atas fanfic yang saya buat ini. Terimakasih karena setidaknya sudah mau untuk mencoba membaca fanfic ini. Pembaca yang baik, adalah pembaca yang meninggalkan reviewnya. Saya juga berdo'a mudah-mudahan EXO bisa mendapatkan jalan keluar terbaik atas masalah mereka. Jika ada yang ingin fanfic ini dihapus (jika menyinggung pihak tertentu) atau ingin dilanjutkan, silahkan tuliskan komentar anda di kolom review.


	2. Chapter 2: I'm Not Okay

Title: We Believe in You (chapter 2)

Pair: KrisTao, slight! ChanBaek, HunHan, KaiSoo

Rating: M

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Length: 1008 words

Disclaimer: All EXO member and cast is belongs to their self.

Summary: Ketika Kris ingin pergi, dan Tao menahannya…

Cerita ini dibuat karena mengingat masalah yang sedang dihadapi EXO terutama Kris. Saya tidak bermaksud menyakiti ataupun mengingatkan pembaca dan semua fans EXO akan masalah yang sedang dihadapi EXO. Saya tetap berdo'a segala yang terbaik untuk EXO dan Kris. Mohon maaf jika cerita ini mengembalikan ingatan tentang masalah di SM Entertainment. Dan cerita ini sama sekali tidak dipergunakan untuk mengambil keuntungan maupun menjelekkan nama baik pihak manapun. Segala macam bentuk pujian, kritik, saran, bahkan flame diterima dengan senang hati. Flame atas cerita dan penulis sangat diperkenankan, namun tidak untuk semua karakter yang ada. Jika ada yang tidak berkenan atas warning di atas, dipersilahkan menutup tab yang anda buka. Budayakan mereview, pembaca yang baik adalah pembaca yang meninggalkan jejaknya.

.

.

.

Kris kembali berjalan-jalan tak tentu arah. Menyesali tindakan yang diambilnya tanpa bisa mencari jalan keluar yang baik. Dia tau ini salah. Tapi hanya ini satu-satunya hal yang bisa dipikirkannya. Dia lelah. Dia hanya ingin seperti biasa. Menjadi orang biasa. Tapi seharusnya dia sadar, dari awal dia memilih jalan ini, dia tau resikonya. Semuanya tak akan sama seperti saat dia di Kanada dulu. Seharusnya dia juga bisa mempertimbangkan saat Ayahnya melarang dia menjadi penyanyi.

Kris hanya mengikuti arah kaki membawanya. Saat dia sedang memutari sebuah taman yang sepi, dia terkejut saat mendengar suara pekikan seorang gadis. Dia mendongak dan melebarkan matanya.

"Kris oppa!" Teriak seorang gadis dengan badan besar sambil menarik tangan teman disebelahnya.

"Astaga, itu benar-benar Kris oppa!" Ucap temannya membalas. Kris panik, dia seharusnya tak berjalan-jalan saat situasi sedang seperti ini. Dia berlari secepat yang dia bisa. Menggunakan kaki jenjangnya itu untuk melangkah dengan cepat. Kris berbelok di ujung persimpangan di dekat toko roti. Meninggalkan dua gadis yang mengejarnya tadi. Kris pikir dia tidak ingin bertemu hal yang seperti itu lagi. Dan dia rasa dia benar. Dia segera melangkah dengan cepat menuju dormnya.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan dekati aku!" Luhan marah hingga melempar bantal busa yang ada di sampingnya itu. Dia benar-benar merasa kesal. Pada Kris, semua orang, dan dirinya sendiri. Dia sadar seharusnya ia tak berlaku kasar dan melampiaskan kekesalannya pada Sehun. Maknae EXO itu bahkan tak tahu salahnya apa. Sehun medudukkan diri di tepi ranjang Luhan. Mencoba meringsut sedikit ke arah hyung-kesayangan-, nya itu.

"Hentikan ini hyung. Berhenti bersifat kekananakan. Kris hyung melakukan itu pasti ada alasan yang jelas." Sehun mengelus-elus pucuk kepala Luhan pelan. Oh, lihat. Sekarang siapa yang lebih tua di sini. Luhan hanya menatap Sehun marah sambil mengerucutkan bibir menahan tangis. Dia malu untuk menangis lagi. Dia lebih tua dari Sehun. Luhan mengusap-usap matanya pelan.

"Okay, aku akan ambilkan air untuk mu. Tetaplah diam di sini hyung." Sehun beranjak dari ranjang Luhan dan membuka pintu kamar. Dia berpapasan dengan Minseok yang hendak masuk ke kamar. Dia hanya melihat hyungnya itu sekilas, lalu berangsur pergi.

Minseok yang melihat tatapan Sehun hanya mengidikkan bahunya pelan. Ia tahu Sehun punya ketertarikan lebih pada teman sekamarnya yang imut itu. Tentu saja. Luhan adalah orang dengan sejuta pesona. Dia juga mudah mengakrabkan diri dengan orang lain. Dan wajahnya yang-ugh-, Minseok harus akui manis sekali. Tapi dia hanya menyukai Luhan sebatas adik. Entahlah, dia terbiasa menjadi tempat sandaran adik manisnya itu dibanding tempat berbagi perasaan cinta. Minseok melangkah mendekati Luhan dan menyapanya pelan.

"Uhmm, Luhan. Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya pada laki-laki manis itu. Luhan melirik ke arah Minseok saat pemuda itu mendekatinya. Ah, dia tak tahu harus berterima kasih seperti apa lagi saat hyung tersayangnya itu muncul di saat yang tepat-selalu-.

"Ah, aku tidak baik-baik saja. Bagaimana ini hyung-ah?." Luhan mendekatkan dirinya pada hyungnya itu, mengembangkan kedua lengannya. Minseok yang-selalu-, hafal maksud dari adik manisnya itu mendekat. Memeluk tubuh adiknya itu dengan kedua lengannya. Luhan selalu merasa nyaman dengan cara Minseok menenangkannya. Minseok adalah orang yang amat dihormatinya. Minseok yang baik, Minseok yang ramah, Minseok yang bijaksana, dan masih banyak Minseok-Minseok yang lainnya. Ah, dunianya terlalu dipenuhi hyungnya itu. Mungkin itu salah satu alasannya tak mau dipindahkan ke kamar si Lead vocal; Chen.

Minseok yang mendengar jawaban Luhan itu terkekeh pelan. Ia mencoba menenangkan Luhan.

"Tak apa. Terkadang seseorang memang butuh menangis. Aku, Kau, Kris, kita semua." Ucapnya bijak. Sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung adiknya itu kecil.

"Bagaimana ini hyung-ah? Kris akan keluar. Aku tak mau ada yang meninggalkan EXO. Siapapun." Luhan kembali terisak dan mencoba kembali menahan tangisnya. Dia ingin terlihat kuat. Mengatakan pada semua member bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Tapi dia sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

"Aku tahu. Aku juga begitu. Tenanglah. Sekarang lekas tidur, aku akan berbicara lagi pada Kris." Ujar Minseok sambil menyelimuti Luhan.

"Oh. Okay." Luhan terlihat bingung. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa saat Minseok mendorong tubuhnya untuk tidur. Tiba-tiba kepalanya pusing. Sehun membuka ganggang pintu sambil membawa segelas air untuk Luhan. Ia terkejut saat mendapati pose Luhan dan Minseok yang seperti itu.

"Ah, maaf. Ini airnya." Sehun meletakkan gelas berisi air mineral itu ke meja nakas dengan cepat. Napasnya sesak. Tangannya berkeringat dingin. Kakinya melangkah terburu-buru saat mendapati Minseok yang langsung merubah kembali posisinya.

"Sehun-ah, ini tidak seperti yang terlihat." Ucap Minseok sembari memperbaiki letak duduknya. Sehun masuk disaat dan waktu yang tidak tepat. Sehun pura-pura tidak mendengar apa yang hyungnya itu katakan. Dengan cepat ia melangkah ke pintu dan membantingnya dengan cukup keras. Cukup keras untuk membuat Luhan terlonjak kaget.

"Hah, ada apa dengan anak itu? Apa dia masih marah tentang masalah Kris tadi? Padahal tadi dia yang menyuruhku diam." Ucap Luhan sambil kembali membenarkan posisi selimutnya hingga ke leher.

'Pantas saja Sehun tidak mengatakan apapun pada bocah ini. Dia tidak peka.' Batin Minseok. Minseok berjalan menjauhi Luhan menuju pintu, sebelum dia menutup pintu dia menyuruh Luhan untuk segera istirahat. Minseok menghela napas pelan.

Semua terasa semakin berat saja. Kemarin dia merasa semuanya masih baik-baik saja. Dan sekarang dia dibuat bingung dengan keputusan yang diambil pemuda berhidung bangir itu.

Dia butuh tidur.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak bisa, mereka tidak akan mau. Apalagi Baekhyun, dia sangat keras kepala, kau tahu itu." Suho menghela napas lelah. Dia sudah cukup pusing mencari Kris yang sekarang entah dimana dan menghubungi ponselnya yang tidak aktif. Dia juga lelah karena harus membantu Chanyeol menenangkan Baekhyun yang mengamuk seharian. Dan sekarang salah satu staff yang bekerja di agensinya ini memintanya untuk mengambil pomsel semua member. Dia yakin mereka tidak akan mau memberikannya. Jadi dia putuskan untuk menolak.

"Kau pasti bisa, mereka akan menuruti mu Jun Myeon." Ucap staff itu sambil memperbaiki duduknya. Lihat betapa gusarnya wajah orang itu. Membuat Suho ingin memakinya saja.

"Mereka tidak akan menuruti ku. Aku memang leader, tapi hidup mereka tidak diatur oleh ku. Minta saja langsung pada mereka, aku tidak bisa." Suho segera beranjak dari kursinya saat dia mendengar suara staff itu kembali mengintrupsi langkahnya.

"Jika kau tidak mau, kau dalam masalah besar." Ucap laki-laki itu marah. Saat mendengar ancaman itu, dia sadar, dia harus memilih.

.

.

.

TBC

Terimakasih banyak kepada yang sudah sudi membaca fanfic yang saya buat ini. Saya harap saya tidak memperkeruh suasana. Hanya saja otak saya yang biasa-biasa saja ini dipenuhi oleh bayangan dan khayalan kalau ternyata Kris itu tidak keluar dari EXO. Apalagi semakin mendekati hari first solo concert mereka. Eh, denger-denger katanya kalo konser besok Kris gak dateng, anak-ank EXOstan yang pergi konser mau bikin Black Ocean. (Samudra hitam, jadi tidak ada lightstick Silver Pearl). Bener gak tuh? Ada yang bisa kasih kejelasan?

Agak kaget juga sama EXO-K yang tetap tegar di M!countdown dengan Baekhyun dan Suho juga yang tetap tampil di Inkigayo hari ini. Salut buat kalian guys.

Terimakasih juga buat semua anak-anak kpopers dari fandom lain yang ngasih support ke EXOstan. Well, haters tidak masuk hitungan pastinya.

Dan saya mau minta maaf yang sebanyak-banyaknya juga kalo chapter satu kemarin pendek sekali. (Ya, walaupun chapter dua ini juga pendek). Itu karena saya mau lihat respond seperti apa yang akan saya dapatkan saat mempublish fanfic ini.

Terima kasih unuk reviewnya kepada:

aliensparkdobi, Kirei Thelittlethieves, DahsyatNyaff, ayukaruniawati9, devimalik, ochaken, Agnia, Wenky MelI, Re-Panda68, novitawahyuu, HHSKTS, oneheartforsuju.

Saya agak sedih juga saat lihat Traffic Graph fic ini, yang baca ratusan, tapi yang mereview hanya segelintir. Well, saya tidak akan memaksa pembaca untuk memberikan saya review. Tapi alangkah baiknya kalau pembaca memberikan respond atas tulisan penulis.

Terimakasih sudah mau membaca curhatan hati saya.

Segala bentuk pujian, kritik, saran, bahkan flame diperkenankan. Pembaca yang baik adalah pembaca yang meningggalkan jejaknya.


	3. Chapter 3: Leave Me Alone

Title: We Believe In You (chapter 3)

Disclaimer: All EXO member and cast is belongs to their self.

Rated: M

Main pair: KrisTao, slight! HunHan, ChanBaek, KaiSoo.

Length: 1304 words

Genre: Yaoi, Canon.

Summary: Ketika Kris ingin pergi dan Tao menahannya...

Cerita ini dibuat karena mengingat masalah yang sedang dihadapi EXO terutama Kris. Saya tidak bermaksud menyakiti ataupun mengingatkan pembaca dan semua fans EXO akan masalah yang sedang dihadapi EXO. Saya tetap berdo'a segala yang terbaik untuk EXO dan Kris. Mohon maaf jika cerita ini mengembalikan ingatan tentang masalah di SM Entertainment. Dan cerita ini sama sekali tidak dipergunakan untuk mengambil keuntungan maupun menjelekkan nama baik pihak manapun. Segala macam bentuk pujian, kritik, saran, bahkan flame diterima dengan senang hati. Flame atas cerita dan penulis sangat diperkenankan, namun tidak untuk semua karakter yang ada. Jika ada yang tidak berkenan atas warning di atas, dipersilahkan menutup tab yang anda buka. Budayakan mereview, pembaca yang baik adalah pembaca yang meninggalkan jejaknya.

.

.

.

Suho yakin, jika ada yang ingin dilakukannya sekarang adalah membeli agensinya ini dengan uang Ayahnya. Dia benar-benar marah sekarang. Bagaimana bisa dia berada dalam situasi seperti ini? Diancam oleh staff agensinya sendiri? Suho hanya diam sambil menahan amarahnya.

Dia tidak ingin berada di situasi dimana ia harus memilih antara karirnya dan sahabatnya. Suho tahu orang yang berada di depannya ini sedang tidak main-main.

Dia ingat bagaimana nasib Sunbae-sunbaenya jika membantah. Ia ingin mempertahankan nasib teman-temannya. Tapi bagaimana dengan nasibnya sendiri? Tujuh tahun adalah waktu yang sangat lama baginya untuk bisa seperti sekarang. Dan dia tidak mau menyia-nyiakan waktu dan tenaga yang telah ia korbankan selama ini.

Ia merupakan member yang paling lama ditrainee dan merasakan betapa beratnya masa latihan. Tidak seperti Luhan atau Baekhyun. Ini membuatnya harus lebih mempertimbangkan semua tindakan yang akan diambilnya. Itu jugalah alasan kenapa Soo Man Sajangnim mempercayakan posisi sebagai leader padanya.

Suho diam sambil mencoba berpikir berat. Sampai suara laki-laki di depannya ini menyadarkannya.

"Cepat, kumpulkan semua member kemari. Ambil semua ponsel mereka." Laki-laki itu memerintah sembari duduk di dekat sofa yang ada di sampingnya. Suho mendengus sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya. Menekan angka tiga yang langsung menghubungkannya dengan ponsel Minseok.

"Minseok hyung, kau sedang dimana? Bisa kumpulkan semua member ke lantai dua? Di dekat ruang latihan. Staff Jung menyuruh kita berkumpul." Suho memutuskan sambungan teleponnya saat mendengarkan kata 'Baiklah' dari seberang.

Suho duduk di depan laki-laki itu. Sambil diam memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya pada mereka. Ia benar-benar bingung harus melakukan apa. Atau sikap apa yang harus dia ambil. Dia sadar ia seorang leader dan semua member bergantung padanya. Ia tidak boleh gegabah dalam mengambil tindakan. Ia terus berpikir sampai suara pintu terbuka mengintrupsi pikirannya.

"Kami datang. Ada apa Jung hyung?" Ucap Minseok sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju staff tersebut.

"Maaf, aku langsung saja. Kumpulkan semua ponsel kalian." Suho mendekati Yixing sambil menadahkan tangannya. Yixing yang dimintai seperti itu hanya menatap Suho bingung. Untuk apa dia mengumpulkan ponsel semua orang?

"Untuk apa?" Baekhyun tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak bertanya pada leader tersebut. Suho sudah menduga mereka akan bertanya seperti itu padanya. Ia juga tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Jadi ia putuskan untuk menatap staff itu meminta bantuan.

"Kumpulkan saja. Berikan ponsel kalian semua." Staff Jung mengambil ponsel Sehun, Tao, Minseok, Chanyeol, Luhan, dan Yixing.

"Jongin, Kyungsoo, dan Chen, kalian tidak perlu memberikan ponsel kalian." Ucap staff Jung datar. Semua member hanya terdiam tidak mengerti. Hingga mereka dikagetkan dengan suara marah staff Jung.

"Berikan ponselmu Byun Baekhyun!" Teriak staff Jung marah. Baekhyun mundur beberapa langkah.

"A-aku tidak membawanya. Ponselku tertinggal di dorm." Bohong Baekhyun. Ia berbalik hendak melangkah pergi saat staff Jung menarik pergelangan tangannya kasar.

"Jangan mencoba berbohong padaku Byun Baekhyun. Berikan ponselmu sekarang! Junmyeon, ambil ponselnya segera. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu dengan ini." Staff Jung mendudukan dirinya sambil mengutak-atik ponsel Tao. Suho menghela napas, sambil mendekati Baekhyun. Baekhyun kembali memundurkan dirinya takut.

"Maaf Baek, berikan ponselmu. Aku tak ingin ada masalah di sini." Suho meminta dengan nada memelas. Ia tahu Baekhyun ini manja. Ia tidak ingin membentak adik kesayangannya ini. Ia tetap diam hingga suara memekik Tao menyentaknya kembali ke alam nyata.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hyung?! Kenapa kau mengunfollow akun Kris ge dengan akun ku?!" Pekik Tao marah. Ia mencoba merampas ponselnya yang sedang ada di tangan staff Jung. Tapi staff Jung lebih cepat, dengan sigap ia menjauhkan ponsel itu dari Tao.

"Untuk apa katamu?! Agar orang-orang tahu siapa Kris. Agar orang-orang tahu keadaannya. Ia akan keluar, biarkan mereka tahu. Dan jangan coba-coba melawanku. Kalian tahu akibatnya." Staff Jung kembali berkutat dengan ponsel Chanyeol.

"Berikan ponselmu Baekhyun-ah. Aku sudah lelah meminta." Pinta Suho memelas. Ia tak ingin ada yang tersakiti disini. Fisik maupun psikis. Jadi ia memintanya dengan baik-baik.

"Tidak, aku tak mau mengunfollow Kris hyung! Lakukan saja sendiri. Kris hyung tidak salah!" Baekhyun menjerit marah pada Suho. Semua yang ada di ruangan itu tersentak. Jongdae menahan Minseok yang terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

Ia menahan agar pemuda itu tetap diam. Sudah cukup, dia tahu mereka tidak cukup kuat untuk melawan. Mereka terikat kontrak. Hitam diatas putih. Itu di bawah naungan hukum. Ia tak ingin Minseok dapat masalah.

Staff Jung akhirnya habis kesabaran, dengan kasar ia berdiri dari sofa menuju ke arah Baekhyun. Dengan marah dia menampar Baekhyun yang terkejut sambil memegangi pipinya yang memerah. Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu terkejut. Terutama Park Chanyeol. Berani sekali staff bodoh itu menampar Baekhyun-nya-. Dengan marah dia ingin mengangkat tangannya namun hal itu telah diwakilkan oleh Kyungsoo terlebih dahulu. Dengan geram Kyungsoo menampar balik staff Jung. Laki-laki itu terkejut, namun dengan cepat ia membalikkan pukulan pada Kyungsoo yang masih diredam amarah. Kyungsoo memekik keras akibat memar yang didapatnya.

Suho terkejut bukan main dengan apa yang sedang terjadi. Tapi tangan dan mulutnya tertutup rapat. Dia benar-benar kehabisan akal akan hal ini. Di satu sisi ia ingin menghajar orang yang menyakiti teman-temannya ini. Tapi di sisi lain dia takut berbuat macam-macam pada staff Jung. Pengorbanan selama tujuh tahunnya akan berakhir sia-sia. Jadi ia putuskan untuk menjadi pengecut saat ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Suho hyung?! Kenapa diam saja?! Aku ditampar dan kau hanya berdiri di situ melihat kami disakiti?!" Baekhyun berteriak marah yang segera dikurung Chanyeol dengan kedua lengan kekarnya. Ia takut Baekhyun akan mengamuk seperti kemarin dan mendapat masalah. Baekhyun terus meronta-ronta di hadapan semua member.

Yixing menangis sambil memeluk Kyungsoo yang meringis memegangi badannya. Sedangkan Minseok hanya terdiam dan merutuki dirinya sebagai orang yang paling tua di sini, tapi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Sehun memeluk Luhan dengan kuat sambil menenggelamkan wajah Luhan di dadanya, meredam tangis Luhan. Ia merasa harus ada yang menghentikan ini semua. Tapi ia akan menyelamatkan Luhan dari situasi ini dahulu. Jongin yang emosi segera membawa Kyungsoo keluar dari ruang latihan tersebut. Ia menatap tajam pada staff Jung yang dibalas dingin olehnya.

Baekhyun yang kesal menggigit tangan Chanyeol yang sukses membuat pria tinggi itu meringis kesakitan memegangi lengannya. Baekhyun berjalan ke arah Suho yang hanya diam menatapnya. Dengan emosi Baekhyun menendang tulang kering Suho dengan kuat. Pria yang ditendang hanya mampu meringis namun tidak berniat membalas. Ia sadar, ia pantas mendapatkannya. Ia tidak dapat mempertanggung jawabkan posisi yang disandangnya.

"Dasar bodoh! Mereka akan mengatur seluruh hidup kita!" Teriak Baekhyun yang pada akhirnya memilih keluar dari ruangan itu yang diikuti Chanyeol. Suho menatap lantai yang ada di bawahnya. Ia merasa sedih namun juga marah di saat yang bersamaan. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa si dingin Wu Yi Fan harus mengambil keputusan yang sulit seperti ini. Harusnya ia sadar, sikap tertutup Kris selama ini akan membawa hal buruk seperti ini. Padahal ia berharap banyak pada laki-laki keturunan Cina tersebut.

Semua member yang tersisa mulai melangkah keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Meninggalkan Suho yang berdiri mematung menatap lantai sedangkan staff Jung yang masih marah dengan hal yang terjadi barusan.

.

.

.

Chanyeol dengan cepat mengejar Baekhyun dengan langkah besarnya. Ia harus menghentikan ini, pikirnya. Dengan tergesa-gesa Baekhyun menyeka air matanya lalu berlari ke arah ruang latihan di lantai tiga. Ia bahkan tidak memperdulikan tatapan aneh orang-orang yang dilaluinya. Ia masuk ke dalamnya lalu mengunci pintu. Baekhyun pun mulai menangis dengan keras. Chanyeol yang datang terlambat berusaha menggedor-gedor pintu tersebut.

"Baekhyun-ah, buka pintunya. Maafkan aku. Maafkan kami semua." Teriak Chanyeol dari luar. Ia masih bisa mendengar suara tangis Baekhyun yang keras. Ia tidak sampai hati mendengar suara laki-laki yang selama dua tahun ini menjadi teman tidurnya. Bagaimanapun Baekhyun adalah orang yang paling dekat dengannya. Dengan lembut ia mengetuk pintu itu.

"Baekhyun-ah, buka pintunya. Keluarlah." Ucap Chanyeol pelan.

"Tinggalkan aku sendirian!" Pekik Baekhyun dengan marah. Chanyeol tertegun. Air matanya menetes jatuh tanpa ia bisa hentikan. Bahkan ia tak sadar ia sedang menangis. Ia berhenti mengetuk pintu ruangan itu. Selama hidupnya ia jarang sekali menangis. Karena apapun yang terjadi, ia akan terus tertawa seperti orang bodoh. Namun kali ini, ia menangisi seseorang.

Dan ia menyadari, hatinya telah jatuh pada seorang Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

.

TBC

Terimakasih banyak kepada semua pembaca yang sudah sudi untuk membaca fanfic saya ini. Banyak yang bilang fanfic saya ini pendek, well... bukannya saya tidak mau membuat chapter panjang. Tapi, saya benar-benar sibuk kuliah. Tugas kuliah menumpuk setiap minggu. Dan kepala saya makin mumet gegara digantung (baca:php) oleh SMEnt karena masalah Kris. Saya benar-benar merasa buruk selama enam hari ini. Tapi saya harap teman-teman tidak terganggu aktifitasnya karena hal tersebut. Saya benar-benar pasrah tentang Kris ini. Saya berharap apapun keputusan yang diambilnya, semua bisa menjadi kebaikan bersama. Dan saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kepada para reviewers saya yang baik hatinya, saya tidak bisa membalas satu-satu review kalian. But something that you have to know, saya membaca semua dan menerima aspirasi dari kalian. Tengkyu guys. Dan ada juga reviewer fic ini yang tanya apakah cerita ini bakal mengikuti fakta dan kenyataan yang sebenarnya ataukah bakal sesuai isi pikiran saya. Jujur, saya terniat ingin membuat fanfic ini sesuai dengan kenyataan aslinya. Tapi melihat fakta yang seolah semakin menyakinkan bahwa Kris akan keluar, saya jadi takut untuk melanjutkan cerita ini. Saya benar-benar takut. Tapi untuk semua EXOstan, ingat, kita sebagai fans hanya bisa menerima semua keputusan Kris dengan lapang dada. Kalaupun ada yang sakit hati, kita bisa apa gais? bakar gedung SM? *yokk* *dihajarmassa*Intinya, keep calm, patient, and love EXO.

Well, terimakasih sudah mau membaca cuap-cuap saya. Segala bentuk pujian, kritik, saran, bahkan flame diterima dengan senang hati. Flame atas karakter yang ada sangat dilarang. Pembaca yang baik adalah pembaca yang meninggalkan jejaknya.


	4. Chapter 4: Bring Back Our Memories

Title: We Believe In You (chapter 4)

Disclaimer: All EXO member and cast is belongs to their self.

Rated: M

Main pair: KrisTao, slight! HunHan, ChanBaek, KaiSoo.

Length: 1370 words

Genre: Yaoi, Canon.

Summary: Ketika Kris ingin pergi dan Tao menahannya...

Cerita ini dibuat karena mengingat masalah yang sedang dihadapi EXO terutama Kris. Saya tidak bermaksud menyakiti ataupun mengingatkan pembaca dan semua fans EXO akan masalah yang sedang dihadapi EXO. Saya tetap berdo'a segala yang terbaik untuk EXO dan Kris. Mohon maaf jika cerita ini mengembalikan ingatan tentang masalah di SM Entertainment. Dan cerita ini sama sekali tidak dipergunakan untuk mengambil keuntungan maupun menjelekkan nama baik pihak manapun. Segala macam bentuk pujian, kritik, saran, bahkan flame diterima dengan senang hati. Flame atas cerita dan penulis sangat diperkenankan, namun tidak untuk semua karakter yang ada. Jika ada yang tidak berkenan atas warning di atas, dipersilahkan menutup tab yang anda buka. Budayakan mereview, pembaca yang baik adalah pembaca yang meninggalkan jejaknya.

.

.

.

Kris kembali menyesap wine yang tersisa seperempat dari gelas kacanya. Bau asap dan alkohol yang kuat membuat kepalanya pusing. Warna-warni lampu laser dan musik yang berdentum-dentum menambah sakit kepalanya. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya cepat. Pening yang melandanya semakin menjadi-jadi. Kepalanya serasa melayang.

Harusnya ia tidak minum terlalu banyak. Hanya saja ia benar-benar butuh pelampiasan atas rasa kesalnya sekarang. Kris mencoba beranjak dari kursi tinggi bar saat ia mendapati dirinya mulai oleng-jatuh ke samping. Ia menyesali keputusan tidak tepatnya yang lebih memilih ke klub malam dari pada kembali ke dormnya. Hanya saja ia terlalu kesal untuk itu. Ia tidak ingin kembali ke rumah keduanya itu dengan pikiran kalut. Ia sadar ia tak ingin membuat teman-temannya lebih sedih lagi.

Saat ia sudah nyaris limbung badannya dengan sigap ditangkap oleh dua lengan yang hangat. Ia merasa nyaman untuk sesaat. Saat ia mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang menahannya, pandangannya mengabur perlahan.

.

.

.

"Sudahlah Chanyeol, berdiri dari sini. Ayo pergi, kau tidak beranjak dari sini sejak semalam. Kau bahkan belum makan apapun." Suho membujuk Chanyeol yang terduduk lemas di depan pintu ruang latihan lantai tiga. Sudah semalaman ia menunggu Baekhyun yang menangis kencang di dalam. Namun sampai pagi ini Baekhyun tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan keluar. Ia khawatir. Benar-benar khawatir terhadap anak satu itu. Bagaimana jika ia pingsan di dalam?

Suho hanya menghela napas lelah. Chanyeol benar-benar keras kepala. Ia tahu laki-laki tinggi di hadapannya ini mengkhawatirkan pemuda manis yang menangis di dalam, tapi bagaimana dengan dirinya sendiri? Tidakkah dia berpikir?

"Aku tidak makan? Lalu bagaimana dengan Baekhyun? Ia bahkan menangis keras semalaman. Hyung, bagaimana ini? Baekhyun tidak mau keluar juga." Chanyeol menjawab dengan lemah dan gusar. Ia benar-benar kalut sekarang. Dia bahkan heran dengan dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa seorang Byun Baekhyun dengan mudah memporak-porandakan hatinya dalam semalam. Ia tidak menginginkan ini, tapi siapa dia yang bisa mengendalikan perasaannya sendiri?

Yixing datang sambil membawakan sebotol air mineral yang langsung diberikannya pada Chanyeol.

"Minumlah. Chanyeol-ah, kenapa kau menunggu di sini semalaman? Biarkan Baekhyun di sini. Mungkin dia butuh waktu sendirian." Yixing memberikan botol itu sambil mengusap-usap kepala Chanyeol lembut.

Suho yang melihatnya merasa malu. Harusnya sebagai seorang leader dialah yang menjadi pelindung bagi para teman-temannya. Tapi sepertinya Yixing lebih baik. Pria itu sangat perhatian. Dia juga merupakan member yang paling lembut dan jarang sekali marah. Diam-diam Suho bersyukur dia punya satu yang seperti itu di timnya.

Chanyeol menerima botol air yang diberikan Yixing padanya. Lalu meneguk isinya hingga nyaris habis. Berterima kasih pada Hyungnya itu dan segera berdiri.

Awalnya Suho lega karena adiknya yang-sangat-tinggi tersebut menegakkan badannya. Namun ia menyesali itu karena kemudian Chanyeol sudah kembali mengetuk-ngetuk pintu ruang latihan itu. Ia menatap Chanyeol dan Yixing bergantian. Yang ditatap hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala karena ulah adik bodoh-kesayangan-, mereka.

"Baekhyun-ah, keluarlah. Kau masih di dalam, kan?" Chanyeol berteriak pelan.

Yixing yang tidak bisa bertahan disana lebih lama memutuskan untuk pergi. Dan Suho hanya diam melihat tingkah idiot adiknya kemudian memegang bahu Chanyeol pelan.

"Sudahlah. Pergilah mandi dulu, kembali ke dorm. Ini perintah." Suho membalikkan badan Park Chanyeol dan ketika tampak Chanyeol akan menginterupsi, Suho kembali berujar.

"Aku akan membawa Baekhyun pulang secepatnya. Aku berjanji." Dan dengan janji dan sedikit tatapan perintah dari hyungnya itu, Chanyeol pulang.

.

.

.

Luhan ingat dulu saat masih trainee, dia senang sekali membelikan Sehun-adik kesayangannya itu-, bubble tea dengan rasa coklat. Padahal dulunya ia biasa saja dengan minuman asal Cina bergelembung dari tepung itu. Tapi semuanya menjadi berbeda ketika Sehun yang memberikannya.

Luhan juga masih ingat membelikan anak itu bubble tea merupakan salah satu dari ritual wajibnya untuk mengembalikan mood si maknae itu jika sedang kesal. Luhan ingat jika Sehun sedang kesal, dia tidak akan mau bicara pada siapapun kecuali padanya. Biasanya dia juga akan ikut membeli satu dengan rasa taro. Ada perasaan menggelitik di perutnya saat melihat si maknae sudah kembali tersenyum.

Banyak orang yang mengatakan bahwa Luhan dan Sehun itu serasi. Mereka sangat cocok. Mulai dari sifat, hal-hal yang disukai, bahkan wajah mereka.

Dulu banyak teman-teman semasa trainee mereka yang sulit membedakan Luhan dan Sehun diawal perkenalan. Namun semakin lama orang-orang mengenal mereka berdua, perbedaan itu jelas kentara.

Luhan adalah pemuda dengan sejuta pesona. Ia disukai oleh banyak teman-temannya. Luhan pintar menari dan menyanyi. Ia juga menguasai permainan bola kaki dengan cukup baik. Didukung dengan wajah manis-yang Luhan lebih suka sebut manly-membuatnya menjadi primadona dimanapun dia berada.

Sehun jauh lebih muda dari Luhan-empat tahun-, sehingga sifat aslinya ternyata lebih kekanakan daripada Luhan. Sehun juga sangat manja. Ia akan menjadi orang yang sangat manja pada orang terdekatnya. Dan beruntungnya Luhan karena bisa mendapatkan posisi tersebut. Sehun akan bermanja-manja dengan hyung kesayangannya itu disaat moodnya sedang buruk. Anak itu tidak akan berbicara pada siapapun dan mendiamkan semua orang yang bicara padanya, atau melenggang pergi begitu saja. Alih-alih disebut hoobae kurang ajar, Sehun lebih suka menyebutnya 'sedang bad mood' pada semua orang yang menanyakannya.

Selain itu, Sehun juga anak yang sangat usil dan nakal. Ia sering melancarkan aksinya bersama si hitam Jongin-ia lebih suka dipanggil eksotis-, saat orang-orang disekitar mereka sedang sibuk. Mengacak-acak rambut, menarik-narik ujung baju, bahkan sampai menepuk bokong hyungnya merupakan hal yang-menurut duo maknae ini-, menyenangkan. Jadi Luhan putuskan untuk membiarkan mereka walaupun niat awalnya ingin memarahi mereka berdua.

Tapi Sehun hanyalah remaja yang sedang tanggung, jiwa mudanya masih bergelora, dan ia masih mencari jati diri.

Tapi sekarang Luhan sadar Sehun sudah berubah banyak. Bocah nakal yang dikenalnya empat tahun yang lalu sudah berubah menjadi seorang pria dewasa. Sehun bisa lebih tenang dalam menghadapi masalah. Bahkan dia dapat dengan mudah mengendalikan Luhan.

Justru sekarang Luhan merasa dirinyalah yang meledak-ledak seperti remaja tanggung. Dan dia sadar ia harus merubah itu. Tapi dihadapkan dengan masalah sebesar 'Kris-menuntut-agensinya-' itu tidak sesepele yang ia kira. Melihat Baekhyun yang ditampar malam tadi membuat Luhan yang biasanya ramah menjadi pemurung dan penakut.

"Hyung, ayo makan." Sehun mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Luhan dari selimut yang sekarang kelihatannya lebih menarik dari wajah tampan Oh Sehun yang memegang semangkuk bubur dan sendok. Luhan hanya menatap sebentar ke arah Sehun sebelum kembali melihat selimut coklat muda itu. Sehun mendesah berat sebelum tangannya meletakkan mangkuk berisi bubur yang mulai mendingin itu ke meja nakas disamping tempat tidur. Ia mendekatkan dirinya lebih dekat lagi ke arah Luhan. Dadanya berdegup-degup keras.

"Hyung, jangan begini. Aku juga terkejut mendengar Kris hyung ingin keluar dan melihat Baekhyun hyung ditampar tadi malam. Tapi bukan berarti kau tidak makan karenanya." Sehun berbicara dengan sangat lembut. Mencoba mengatakannya pelan-pelan agar laki-laki di depannya ini mengerti.

Ia masih bisa melihat dengan jelas jejak air mata di mata doe yang berbingkai bulu mata lentik seperti wanita itu. Seandainya ia bisa membantu banyak. Tapi ia hanyalah seorang Oh Sehun yang tidak bisa melawan staff yang berkuasa di agensinya.

Jadi dia hanya bisa menghibur laki-laki ini.

"Sehun-ah, kau tidak merindukan bubble tea? Aku mau minum itu." Luhan akhirnya berbicara pada Sehun setelah berjam-jam mendiamkan pemuda berdagu lancip itu. Sehun yang terkejut segera sadar dan bertanya aneh.

"Kau ingin minum bubble tea, hyung?" Tanya Sehun pendek.

"Ya, aku ingin bubble tea. Dan aku ingin kenangan kita berdua belas bersama-sama kembali." Luhan tidak bisa menahan air matanya lebih lama lagi. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu dengan bibir yang bergetar.

Sehun yang terkejut bingung harus melakukan apa. Jadi dengan insting laki-lakinya ia mendekatkan wajah itu dengan wajahnya. Luhan berjengit kaget saat tiba-tiba bibir tipis Sehun mencium bibirnya. Kepalanya terasa berputar-putar dan keringat dingin mengalir turun dari pelipisnya.

Sehun mencium Luhan dengan lembut dan pelan. Hanya menempel. Tidak memagut atau ciuman yang dalam. Tidak ada hasrat atau nafsu disana. Benar-benar murni ciuman kasih sayang. Itu adalah ciuman yang basah, oleh air mata Luhan. Sehun mundur kebelakang saat Luhan mendorong kedua bahunya kuat. Ia terdiam saat Luhan kembali terisak pelan.

"M-maafkan a-aku hyung. A-aku benar-benar tida.." Sehun gelagapan saat Luhan memotong ucapannya cepat.

"Tidak apa-apa Sehunnie, seharusnya aku yang minta maaf. Kau selalu bersabar. Aku malah berpikir kau jengah padaku."

Luhan menunduk sambil mengusap-usap matanya yang basah. Sehun segera beranjak dari ranjang Luhan yang menimbulkan suara berderit pelan.

Ia benar-benar merasa buruk. Ia merasa seperti laki-laki mesum yang sedang mengambil keuntungan dari situasi ini. Sehun melangkah menjauhi ranjang menuju pintu. Sebelum menutup pintu itu Sehun berbalik kepada Luhan dengan wajah bersalah.

"Aku akan minta Xiumin hyung membelikan bubble tea di seberang jalan." Dengan itu, Sehun menutup pintu lambat. Luhan yang masih terduduk sambil terisak di ranjang merasa dadanya sakit. Sehun telah mencuri hatinya.

TBC

Terima kasih yang tidak ada habis-habisnya untuk semua pembaca yang sudah bersedia membaca dan mereview fanfic ini. Saya sangat sedih karena pada akhirnya Kris resmi keluar dari SMEnt. Tapi satu hal yang perlu para pembaca ketahui tentang Kris, dia akan tetap selalu menjadi bagian dari EXO. Saya publish jam segini karena menunggu keputusan resmi dari SM. Para member EXO tetap kuat dan tegar saat di konferensi pers tadi. Dan kepada seluruh EXOfans, jangan pernah berhenti mendukung EXO hingga akhir. Karena EXO member berjanji tidak akan ada yang keluar lagi. Dan saya cukup senang Jakarta, Indonesia masuk salah satu daftar kota untuk konser.

Kepada semua fans EXO, jangan patah semangat, tetap mencintai EXO di masa depan! EXO jjang!

Silahkan tinggalkan kritik, pujian, saran, atau flame. Pembaca yang baik adalah pembaca yang meninggalkan jejaknya.


	5. Chapter 5: I'm yours

Title: We Believe In You (chapter 4)

Disclaimer: All EXO member and cast is belongs to their self.

Rated: M

Main pair: KrisTao, slight! HunHan, ChanBaek, KaiSoo.

Length: 1181 words

Genre: Yaoi, Canon.

Summary: Ketika Kris ingin pergi dan Tao menahannya...

Cerita ini dibuat karena mengingat masalah yang sedang dihadapi EXO terutama Kris. Saya tidak bermaksud menyakiti ataupun mengingatkan pembaca dan semua fans EXO akan masalah yang sedang dihadapi EXO. Saya tetap berdo'a segala yang terbaik untuk EXO dan Kris. Mohon maaf jika cerita ini mengembalikan ingatan tentang masalah di SM Entertainment. Dan cerita ini sama sekali tidak dipergunakan untuk mengambil keuntungan maupun menjelekkan nama baik pihak manapun. Segala macam bentuk pujian, kritik, saran, bahkan flame diterima dengan senang hati. Flame atas cerita dan penulis sangat diperkenankan, namun tidak untuk semua karakter yang ada. Jika ada yang tidak berkenan atas warning di atas, dipersilahkan menutup tab yang anda buka. Budayakan mereview, pembaca yang baik adalah pembaca yang meninggalkan jejaknya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sadar, dari awal dia harus mencari tahu sesuatu. Kris sering menyendiri dan Kyungsoo sadar ada sesuatu yang salah. Tapi kecurigaan Kyungsoo bukan sesuatu yang besar. Kyungsoo sangat menyadari itu. Dia sering salah memahami seseorang. Jadi dia harap perasaannya salah, tapi sepertinya tidak kali ini.

Kyungsoo tetap pada posisi termenung dengan mata besarnya yang semakin besar. Dia mencoba mencari jalan keluar dari masalah Kris ini, atau setidaknya begitu pikir Kyungsoo.

"Apa ini tentang Kris hyung?" Kyungsoo berjengit kaget saat tiba-tiba suara Jongin menginterupsi lamunannya tentang Kris. Jongin menutup pintu kembali dan berjalan ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Ah, ya, begitulah." Kyungsoo kebingungan hendak menjawab apa. Dia merasa Jongin sedang mencoba membaca pikirannya. Mata Kyungsoo bergerak kesana-kemari asalkan tidak memandang netra lembut hitam kecoklatan di depannya ini.

Jongin mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Kyungsoo. Terdiam dan perlahan meyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kecil Kyungsoo. Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo menahan napasnya. Diam-diam berharap agar Jongin tidak mendengar degup jantungnya yang sangat cepat sekarang.

"Bagaimana kalau Kris hyung benar-benar keluar? Apa yang akan terjadi pada kita hyung?" Jongin bertanya sambil masih menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Ia merasa lebih baik saat di dekat Kyungsoo. Dia juga baru menyadari itu akhir-akhir ini. Saat di panggung dia juga lebih banyak memperhatikan hyung mungilnya itu.

Jongin telah berpikir semalaman kira-kira apa bentuk perasaannya pada hyungnya yang satu ini. Jongin menyayangi semua hyungnya di tim itu bukan hanya sebatas rekan kerja. Dia juga menyayangi Sehun si maknae selain dirinya. Tapi dengan Kyungsoo semuanya berbeda. Dia ingin tertawa bersama Kyungsoo lebih dari yang lain. Jongin ingin yang dijadikan sandaran bagi Kyungsoo, Jongin ingin melindungi Kyungsoo lebih dari yang lain. Dan saat Kyungsoo disakiti seperti kemarin malam, Jongin yakin Kyungsoo bukan hanya sekedar hyung baginya.

Jongin memutuskan untuk mencari tahu perasaan apa yang sebenarnya yang dia rasakan. Jongin mendongak ke arah Kyungsoo dan mencium rahang Kyungsoo dalam diam. Kyungsoo sungguh-sungguh terkejut, bagaimana bisa Jongin menciumnya tiba-tiba seperti ini. Kyungsoo refleks menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Jongin tapi dia kalah cepat dari tangan pemuda itu. Tangan Jongin sudah berada di tengkuknya sambil menekannya kuat. Jongin merabanya pelan sambil merasakan anak rambut pemuda mungil itu di telapak tangannya.

Kyungsoo yang terkejut mendorong dada Jongin yang bahkan baru dia sadari lebih bidang darinya. Alih-alih melepas, Jongin semakin menekan punggung Kyungsoo kearahnya dengan satu tangannya yang lain.

Jongin akhirnya melepaskan rahang yang sekarang menimbulkan warna merah muda yang pudar. Baru Kyungsoo akan angkat bicara meneriaki pemuda ini, Jongin malah menempelkan kedua bibir mereka. Jongin menekan dan melumat bibir tebal berbentuk hati milik Kyungsoo dengan kuat. Kyungsoo memekik tertahan karena teredam ciuman mereka. Napasnya tinggal satu-satu. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Jongin tidak merasa Kyungsoo kehabisan napas dan terus menekan bibir mereka berdua. Dengan kasar dilumatnya bibir bawah Kyungsoo yang baru disadarinya robek dan berdarah. Tangan Jongin yang awalnya hanya menekan tengkuk Kyungsoo sekarang sudah menjalar nakal ke punggungnya, membuat ukiran-ukiran abstrak di sana.

Kyungsoo yang kehabisan napas melenguh kecil saat bibir tebal Jongin berpindah melumat leher putihnya. Membuat gerakan menggigit dan melumat. Kyungsoo sangat yakin seyakin-yakinnya jika terlambat sebentar saja dia mendorong Jongin kuat, mungkin dia sudah pingsan kehabisan napas.

Kyungsoo yang sudah sangat ketakutan mendorong dada Jongin kuat. Tanpa bisa ia tahan tangannya yang sudah selembek jelly terangkat menampar pipi Jongin. Ah, Kyungsoo terkejut bagaimana tangannya bereaksi pada Jongin. Jongin terkejut dan melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh itu secepat dia menempelkannya.

Jongin tidak merasa sakit atas tamparan Kyungsoo. Bahkan dia tidak merasakan apa-apa. Pukulan Kyungsoo terlalu lembek. Tapi Jongin yakin alasan dia merasa sesak sekarang ini karena hatinya. Bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo secara gamblang menamparnya sebagai perwujudan penolakan Kyungsoo atas dirinya.

Kyungsoo terkesiap atas apa yang dilakukannya, tapi dia hanya bisa terisak. Tidak ada kalimat yang keluar dari bibir merahnya yang membengkak. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo lama sambil mulai beringsut ke arah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang merasa ada pergerakan dari sisinya mendongakkan kepala dan refleks mundur ke belakang hingga punggungnya menyentuh kepala ranjang. Ia benar-benar merasa takut sekarang, bagaimana bisa Jongin yang begitu dipercayanya melakukan hal seperti ini padanya. Apalagi dengan keadaan Jongin memaksanya.

Kyungsoo sadar perasaannya pada anak itu berbeda dari pada ke yang lainnya. Perasaannya juga mengatakan Jongin sangat melindunginya. Kyungsoo menginginkan ini, tapi tidak sekarang. Tidak dalam keadaan seperti ini. Dia benar-benar merasa jijik pada dirinya dan kecewa pada Jongin.

"H-hyung, A-aku benar-benar tidak tahu. I-ini diluar kendali ku..." Jongin mengeram sambil meremas rambutnya kasar. Bagaimana bisa dia sampai kehilangan kendali seperti itu? Menakuti Kyungsoo dengan tingkah liar dan bar-barnya.

Jongin juga baru sadar kalau bibir merah Kyungsoo bengkak dan berdarah. Oh, oh, sekarang dia mulai merasa seperti binatang. Jongin bingung atas apa yang harus dilakukannya. Jongin tahu Kyungsoo sedang ketakutan padanya.

Kyungsoo hanya terisak sambil menyembunyikan kepalanya di kedua kakinya yang ditekuk ke dada. Jongin hanya melihat Kyungsoo nanar. Rambut yang berantakan, kemeja yang acak-acakan, bibirnya yang bengkak dan robek. Jongin mempertanyakan pada dirinya apa benar dia akan melindungi Kyungsoo, karena sekarang diantara semuanya dialah yang terlihat menyiksa Kyungsoo-secara nyata-.

Jongin memutuskan untuk menjauh dari Kyungsoo. Karena dia pikir berada dekat dengan hyungnya itu akan membuat hyungnya semakin takut.

"A-aku akan pergi. Ma-maafkan aku hyung, a-aku benar-benar menyesal." Jongin akan beranjak dari ranjang jika saja Kyungsoo tidak memeluknya dari belakang. Tangan Kyungsoo melingkari pinggang kekar Jongin dan membenamkan wajahnya ke punggung yang lebih muda. Jongin bisa merasakan punggung bajunya basah. Jongin bingung atas apa yang hyungnya coba lakukan.

"Jongin-ah, j-jangan pergi. A-aku tidak marah padamu. A-aku hanya ketakutan padamu yang seperti itu." Kyungsoo mencicit pelan. Jongin terkesiap atas apa yang didengarnya.

Dia berbalik dengan cepat untuk menemukan bibir Kyungsoo yang mencium bibirnya pelan. Mereka hanya menempelkan bibir masing-masing lama sebelum Kyungsoo menjauhkan bibirnya.

"Lakukan seperti yang seharusnya Jongin-ah. Aku milikmu sekarang." Jongin terkesiap karena tangan Kyungsoo yang melingkari lehernya. Jongin terdiam sebentar.

Dan dengan itu, tangan Jongin perlahan mendorong bahu kecil Kyungsoo ke ranjang.

.

.

.

.

Kris merasa sangat-sangat pusing hingga merasa ia ingin muntah. Perutnya serasa diaduk. Ah, bagaimana ia bisa lupa bahwa kemarin malam dia minum banyak sekali. Dia cukup sadar untuk mengingat apa yang membuatnya menjadi seperti sekarang.

Kris mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya pelan membiasakan retina matanya pada sinar matahari yang menerobos masuk melalui gorden jendela. Ia mencoba duduk saat dirasanya kepalanya kembali sakit. Ah, Kris tidak pernah suka hangover yang dirasanya setiap dia bangun sesudah mabuk berat.

"Sudah bangun, Kris?" Kris terkejut mendengar suara yang tidak asing lagi di telinganya. Suara kebapakan ini. Ah, tentu saja.

"Soo Man Sajangnim?" Kris bertanya sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara. Dia benar-benar terkejut. Bagaimana bisa mereka bertemu disaat yang tidak terduga seperti sekarang? Dengan keadaan Kris yang seperti ini pula. Kris bisa melihat pria paruh baya itu tersenyum sambil meletakkan mangkuk dan gelas-yang Kris yakini berisi teh-ke meja di sampingnya.

"Ah, kenapa aku tidak terkejut menemukanmu dengan keadaan seperti itu?" kekeh pria itu. Dia tersenyum hangat sekali.

"Hm, baru ku tinggal sebentar saja kalian sudah berbuat onar seperti ini. Dasar bocah-bocah nakal." Entah kenapa Kris tidak takut, justru Kris tersenyum. Senang sekali. Tiba-tiba ia merasa ada sosok hangat yang hilang kembali. Ayah bagi dirinya dan teman-temannya.

"Jadi.. Bisa kau ceritakan kenapa kau ingin keluar dari SM dan berakhir di bar semalam?" Kris terkejut sebentar sebelum senyumnya kembali mengembang.

Setidaknya ia tahu harus berbicara pada siapa.

TBC

Wohoho, saya update lagi setelah hilang mood buat ngelanjutin fanfic ini. Tapi tiba-tiba saya ingat untuk bertanggung jawab sama fic yang saya buat. Anyone miss this fic? /slapped/

Okay, jangan ngamuk ke saya karena saya gak bisa bikin NC, dan dipotong pula *halah*

Ini demi kelancaran fic ini sendiri.

Waaah, saya dapet info lagi nih jeung *berubah jadi ibu-ibu arisan*

Katanya Kris itu gak keluar dari SM ataupun EXO, dia cuma istirahat 6 bulan terkait penyakit radang otot jantungnya (kardiovaskular). Dia juga pergi ke rumah sakit terbesar di Cina buat ngatasin masalah kesehatannya ini.

Tapi saya juga dapet rumor Kris itu pindah agensi ke Yuehua Ent. Tapi sudah dikonfirmasi kalau itu tidak benar *ga jadi nelan baygon*

Dan saya sedih juga karena banyak fans Hongkong yang menjual lagi tiket konsernya karena Kris enggak dateng.

And jeng jeng, saya mau ngucapin selamat ke EXO yang menangin 'Best-selling Korean Act' di 2014 WORLDMUSICAWARD. Cukhae!

Terima kasih kepada pembaca yang sudah sudi meluangkan sedikit waktu untuk mereview fanfic ini, pembaca yang baik adalah pembaca yang meninggalkan jejaknya ^^


	6. Chapter 6: Forgive Me

Title: We Believe In You (chapter 6)

Disclaimer: All EXO member and cast is belongs to their self.

Rated: M

Main pair: KrisTao, slight! HunHan, ChanBaek, KaiSoo.

Length: 2670 words

Genre: Yaoi, Canon.

Summary: Ketika Kris ingin pergi dan Tao menahannya...

Cerita ini dibuat karena mengingat masalah yang sedang dihadapi EXO terutama Kris. Saya tidak bermaksud menyakiti ataupun mengingatkan pembaca dan semua fans EXO akan masalah yang sedang dihadapi EXO. Saya tetap berdo'a segala yang terbaik untuk EXO dan Kris. Mohon maaf jika cerita ini mengembalikan ingatan tentang masalah di SM Entertainment. Dan cerita ini sama sekali tidak dipergunakan untuk mengambil keuntungan maupun menjelekkan nama baik pihak manapun. Segala macam bentuk pujian, kritik, saran, bahkan flame diterima dengan senang hati. Flame atas cerita dan penulis sangat diperkenankan, namun tidak untuk semua karakter yang ada. Jika ada yang tidak berkenan atas warning di atas, dipersilahkan menutup tab yang anda buka. Budayakan mereview, pembaca yang baik adalah pembaca yang meninggalkan jejaknya.

* * *

Sehun menggeram pelan.

Ia sadar harusnya dia bisa membaca keadaan. Tapi tubuhnya tidak sejalan dengan pikirannya. Pikirannya menyuruhnya untuk berhenti, tapi hasrat yang sudah ditahannya sejak lama tidak bisa ia hentikan. Ah, apa bedanya ia dengan laki-laki mesum yang ada di klub-klub malam? Hanya ingin menjamah tubuh Luhan saja. Harusnya ia menenangkan Luhan yang sedang panik. Tapi dia justru memperparah keadaan. Dan sekarang semuanya jadi lebih buruk.

Sehun mencari Minseok ke ruang tengah, dia melihat Tao yang meringkuk di sofa depan televisi layar datar mereka. Sehun benar-benar merasa buruk. Semuanya jadi kacau seperti ini. Sehun membangunkan Tao dengan mengguncang bahunya pelan.

"Tao-ah, pindahlah ke kamar. Disini dingin." Tao membuka mata berkantungnya perlahan. Sehun bisa melihat dengan jelas, mata manis Tao yang berkantung itu bengkak; dengan kantung yang semakin besar.

"Uhm, tidak perlu Sehun-ah, aku disini saja. Kris gege belum pulang." Sehun benar-benar kesal. Bagaimana bisa Tao berpikir untuk menunggu Kris untuk pulang setelah apa yang Kris lakukan pada mereka.

"Apa yang kau tunggu? Dia takkan datang. Dia sudah bilang untuk pergi. Apa yang harus dipertahankan? Apa yang harus ditunggu?!" Sehun membentak Tao yang berjengit kaget tiba-tiba. Tao melebarkan matanya dan duduk dengan cepat. Tao benar-benar kesal. Bagaimana bisa Sehun mengatakan hal sepicik itu padanya. Tidakkah Tao boleh berharap?

"Apa yang kau katakan?! Kris ge akan kembali! Dia hanya terlalu bingung! Kau tidak mengerti!" Sehunpun terkejut saat Tao membentaknya. Sehun Tahu Tao begitu menyayangi gegenya itu. Dari awal mereka memang sudah dekat. Kris yang begitu mengerti Tao, yang menenangkannya, yang mengatakan bahwa semua baik-baik saja. Bahkan Kris ge juga yang menenangkan Tao yang gemetaran saat showcase pertama mereka. Tao benar, harusnya sebagai adik yang baik dia harus menunggu hyungnya itu. Tapi dia terlalu kesal dengan masalah yang hyungnya itu tinggalkan.

Sehun mendekat ke arah Tao dan mengelus rambut Tao perlahan. Sorot matanya menenduh. "Ya, kau benar, maafkan aku. Kris ge akan kembali."

Sehun berjalan menjauh menuju dapur, ia tidak ingin melihat wajah Tao yang kembali menangis sekarang. Minseok yang sedang membuat kopi terkejut saat Sehun menepuk bahunya dari belakang. Dia berbalik dan mendapati Sehun yang berwajah kusut. Ia tidak tega dengan Sehun yang terlihat begitu lelah.

"Minseok hyung, bolehkah aku minta tolong?" Sehun melirik Minseok diantara poninya yang terjatuh ke wajahnya.

"Ya, tentu. Apa?" "Bisakah kau belikan bubble tea yang di seberang jalan?"

"Oh, ah, tentu. Kau ingin minum bubble tea?" Minseok menyesap kopi hitamnya perlahan. Cairan pahit itu mengalir ke tenggorokannya. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak.

"Tidak, itu untuk Luhan hyung." Minseok tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak membuka matanya cepat. Ia menatap wajah Sehun begitu lama. Sehun benar-benar terlihat kacau, dan Minseok yakin itu karena Luhan. Adik kecilnya ini benar-benar sudah jatuh pada Luhan. Ia sadar akan itu, Minseok tersenyum tipis.

"Ah, tentu. Kenapa tidak? Rasa apa?"

"Taro, belikan ia rasa Taro. Luhan hyung suka yang itu." Pikiran Sehun menerawang saat mereka masih menjadi trainee dulu. Lelah, namun juga penuh kenangan manis.

"Ah, sudah ku duga. Baiklah, aku akan ambil jaket dulu. Tunggu aku di kamar Luhan." Minseok berlalu dengan cepat, meninggalkan Sehun dan keheningannya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya di bawah guyuran air shower yang dingin. Kepalanya terlalu pusing, sakit sekali. Dia menggeleng pelan. Sangat terdengar konyol jika dia pingsan di kamar mandi karena sakit kepala.

Chanyeol bingung, bagaimana bisa suara si berisik Byun Baekhyun terus terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya? Dia pikir dia mulai gila sekarang. Chanyeol memang tidak bisa menampik bahwa dia sudah tertarik pada Baekhyun sejak mereka pertama bertemu.

Baekhyun adalah orang yang mudah bergaul. Dia enerjik dan penuh semangat, seperti musim panas, sama seperti Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol lebih bahagia saat tahu mereka ditempatkan di kamar yang sama. Dia merasa baik saat berada di dekat Baekhyun. Dan dia selalu ingat dengan Baekhyun, dia merasa tidur menjadi sangat menyebalkan sekaligus menyenangkan. Menyebalkan karena waktu berbicaranya dengan Baekhyun harus ditunda sampai esok hari, dan menyenangkan karena dia dan Baekhyun bisa berbaring bersama sambil menunggu Baekhyun tertidur dengan mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh yang lucu. Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya dengan tangan kirinya saat dia mendengar suara berisik dari luar.

Chanyeol menutup keran showernya dan memakai bathrobe mandinya cepat. Chanyeol membuka pintu saat matanya terpaut pada retina hazel Baekhyun. Baekhyun benar-benar kacau. Matanya sudah habis bengkak. Bahkan Baekhyun tidak berlari dan melompat ke kasur seperti biasa. Dia hanya diam dan membiarkan dirinya dibopong oleh Junmyeon dan Yixing ke tepi kasur. Yixing mengusap kepala Baekhyun pelan-pelan; mengusapnya seperti kristal kecil yang mahal.

Junmyeon melirik pada Chanyeol sebelum mendekatinya.

"Aku sudah janji, kan? Aku akan membawanya kembali. Sekarang pakai bajumu, dan turun ke bawah untuk makan." Junmyeon membisiki sesuatu pada Yixing sebelum dia meletakkan tangannya pada bahu laki-laki itu. Yixing mengangguk dan meletakkan kepala Baekhyun yang bersandar padanya ke kepala ranjang.

Baekhyun yang terbangun membuka matanya dan mendongak untuk melihat Yixing.

"Lay hyung, jangan pergi. Aku takut." Baekhyun kembali gemetar dan bola matanya bergerak panik ke segala arah. Dia menarik lengan Yixing dan membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Yixing. Chanyeol bingung saat dadanya terasa sakit sekali. Dan kamarnya mendadak panas tiba-tiba. Chanyeol melirik ke arah lain segera. Entah ada apa dengannya, rasanya kesal sekali saat Baekhyun-nya-, dekat pada orang lain dan mengacuhkannya.

Chanyeol mendekati Yixing dan berhenti di depannya.

"Tak apa Lay hyung, tinggalkan Baekhyun disini, biar aku yang menjaganya." Baekhyun tidak bisa untuk tidak mendelik ke arah Chanyeol dengan tatapan aneh.

"Tidak, Lay hyung tidak akan kemana-mana kecuali disini. Menemaniku." Ah, Chanyeol merasa rasa kesalnya sudah naik ke ubun-ubun. Kenapa Baekhyun menjadi menyebalkan seperti ini?

"Tidak. Kau yang tidak akan kemana-mana. Yixing hyung lelah. Kau pikir tugasnya hanya menemani anak nakal sepertimu saja? Memangnya kau tidak kasihan pada mereka?" Chanyeol yakin sekarang dia tampak seperti orang bodoh. Kenapa harus jadi dia yang marah? Tidakkah terlalu kelihatan sekali kalau dia... Cemburu?

"Sudah, Yixing, ikut aku ke bawah. Kau juga belum makan dari tadi pagi. Biarkan dua bocah ini menyelesaikan masalahnya." Chanyeol bisa melihat Yixing menoleh ragu pada Baekhyun sebelum mengangguk dan berdiri. Dia bisa melihat Baekhyun hanya menunduk karena ia masih kesal pada Junmyeon tapi tidak bisa membantah.

Suara pintu yang tertutup menjadikan suasana kamar menjadi lebih canggung bagi Chanyeol. Dia tidak pernah terbiasa dengan keadaaan seperti ini, terutama dengan Baekhyun. Dia dan Baekhyun sama-sama tipe yang hiperaktif dan berisik.

Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun membaringkan badannya dan membelakangi Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol tidak pernah suka diacuhkan seperti ini. Dia ingat saat Baekhyun mendapatkan hadiah ulang tahun; sebuah tablet sentuh. Dan saat itu Chanyeol mulai menyadari kalau Baekhyun punya sesuatu untuk mengacuhkannya.

Chanyeol mendekati ranjang dan berdiri dengan wajah datarnya. "Berhenti mengacuhkanku Byun Baekhyun." Baekhyun membuka sedikit kelopak matanya sebelum kembali memejamkannya.

"Apa peduliku tuan besar Park Chanyeol?" Chanyeol sedikit terkejut saat Baekhyun membalas ucapannya sarkastik. Dia benar-benar tidak percaya kalau dia akan dapat jawaban seperti itu dari teman sekamarnya ini.

"Ada apa denganmu? Memangnya aku salah apa? Kenapa kau jadi meyebalkan begini?!" Dengan kesal Chanyeol melangkah cepat ke arah Baekhyun dan menarik lengan kecil Baekhyun untuk berbalik ke arahnya. Baekhyun yang berbadan kecil dengan mudah terhempas dan menubruk dada Chanyeol dengan keras. Baekhyun benar-benar sakit kepala. Tapi hatinya lebih sakit lagi. Dia hanya kesal pada semua orang. Dan Chanyeol memeluknya erat-erat.

Baekhyun bisa merasakan pipinya panas, merona. Chanyeol mencium lehernya tiba-tiba. Ah, Baekhyun tidak pernah segugup ini sebelumnya. Dan dia bisa merasakan jari-jari besar Chanyeol di pinggangnya. Baekhyun diam karena bingung harus berbuat apa. Jadi dia putuskan untuk diam saja. Sementara tangan usil si Park sudah menjalar kemana-mana.

Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak melenguh kecil. Dan dia baru menyesali itu sesudahnya. Park Chanyeol semakin asik dengan lehernya dan Baekhyun dibuat makin terkejut saat kaos kasualnya dilepas dari badannya. Baekhyun benar-benar malu sekarang.

"Berhenti Park Chanye-aahh.." Baekhyun mendesah saat bokong terbalut celananya diremas. Chanyeol mengalihkan lumatannya dari leher putih Baekhyun. Dia menjauhkan sedikit kepalanya agar bisa melihat bekas kissmark yang dibuatnya. Chanyeol menyeringai dan mencium bibir tipis Baekhyun.

"Uh, suaramu seksi sekali, Baek." Chanyeol mengusap penis kecil Baekhyun dari luar celananya. Dia tersenyum saat Baekhyun mendesah-desah keenakan. Baekhyun rasa dia mulai gila dengan si raksasa Park ini. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa saat lututnya terasa lemas sekali. Tiba-tiba bayangan tentang malam tahun baru datang di kepala Baekhyun, saat Chanyeol datang ke dorm mereka dengan keadaan mabuk.

Itu adalah pertama kalinya mereka berhubungan badan, seks, atau entah apa namanya. Tapi tentu Baekhyun tidak bisa mengkategorikannya ke dalam bercinta. Karena bercinta harus dilakukan dengan cinta, kan? Bukan dengan membuat Baekhyun menangis kencang di saat pertamanya. Chanyeol yang menyetubuhinya dengan tidak sadar dan kasar. Dan seks pertamanya yang meninggalkan kesan buruk. Walaupun sayup-sayup Baekhyun mendengar Chanyeol mengucapkan kata maaf berkali-kali setelah Baekhyun tertidur-atau pura-pura tertidur-, setelahnya.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat saat Chanyeol hendak menciumnya lagi. Dan Chanyeol semakin bingung saat Baekhyun menangis kecil. Apa ia sudah keterlaluan?

"Baek, berhenti menangis. Kau tahu aku tidak suka melihat kau menangis." Chanyeol menunduk untuk mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Baekhyun sambil menangkup kedua sisi wajah Baekhyun dengan tangan besarnya; memaksa Baekhyun untuk mendongak.

"A-aku takut Chanyeol." Baekhyun memejamkan matanya sambil terisak pelan.

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol mengernyit bingung saat tangis Baekhyun semakin menjadi. "Seingatku, pertama dan terakhir kalinya kita melakukan ini, kau melakukannya dengan kasar." Oh-oh, Chanyeol benar-benar terkejut sekarang. Bagaimana dia bisa lupa? Baekhyun bahkan sampai pingsan dan demam esoknya. Harusnya dia sadar, tapi sekarang dia memulainya lagi dengan hal yang sama.

"Maafkan aku Baek." Chanyeol mencoba melihat ke sepasang mata Baekhyun, namun permata cantik itu masih tertutup. "Baek, maafkan aku. Okay? Sekarang buka matamu." Baekhyun merasa Chanyeol memanggilnya dengan suara yang lembut sekali. Bagaimana bisa dia menolak?

Baekhyun membuka matanya dan menemukan Chanyeol yang tersenyum teduh padanya. Dia merasa hangat sekali, walaupun sekarang tubuh atasnya sudah tidak tertutup apa-apa lagi. Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol bukan sekedar menyukai tubuhnya saja. Anak besar itu melindunginya dimanapun, dari apapun. Saat di bandara, saat mereka berjalan, memayunginya saat hujan, bahkan menungguinya menangis semalaman di gedung tadi malam. Ia hanya takut, takut seksnya yang sekarang akan berakhir sama seperti seks pertamanya; sakit. tubuhnya, juga hatinya.

Baekhyun tersentak saat Chanyeol membaringkannya dengan benar. Perlahan-lahan sekali. Seakan Baekhyun adalah keramik Cina yang mahal dan tak boleh pecah. Chanyeol mengusap-usap pipi merah Baekhyun yang lembut seperti bayi. Lalu mencium kedua kelopak mata Baekhyun bergantian.

"Sudah. Berhenti menangis Byun Baek." Chanyeol terkekeh pelan yang mendapati Baekhyun tersenyum malu-malu. Tangan Chanyeol memegang pinggang ramping Baekhyun erat, sementara tangan satunya mengelus-elus pucuk kepala anak itu. Chanyeol menciumi bibir Baekhyun dan melumatnya. Chanyeol cukup senang karena saat ia memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut Baekhyun, anak itu juga membalas. Lumatan itu semakin kuat dan Chanyeol melepasnya karena melihat Baekhyun yang mulai sesak napas. Ciuman itu turun ke leher putih-mulus milik Baekhyun. Dia melumat-lumat epidermis itu hingga meninggalkan banyak bekas.

Tangan Chanyeol mulai turun ke selangkangan Baekhyun dan menanggalkan celana Baekhyun cepat. Baekhyun sudah sepenuhnya telanjang sekarang. Ah, Baekhyun sangat malu sekali. Sedangkan laki-laki di depannya ini masih memakai bathrobe mandinya. Baekhyun ingin sekali melepas bathrobe itu, tapi dia urungkan karena menurutnya dia akan terlihat sangat murahan sekali.

"Uhm.. Chan-chanyeol, bisa kau lepas bathrobemu itu?" Baekhyun merutuki mulutnya yang bisa-bisanya mengatakan hal seperti itu. Ditambah melihat ekspresi Chanyeol yang seperti orang mesum dan menyeringai padanya.

"Ugh, Baek, bisa lepaskan untukku?" Aha! Itu dia! Baekhyun sudah menduga apa yang akan pemuda ini katakan. Dia tahu dibalik senyum idiotnya, Chanyeol itu mesum sekali. Dengan tangan gemetar Baekhyun melepas simpul tali bathrobe Chanyeol itu dan menariknya pelan. Baekhyun mulai memegang kedua sisinya dan melepas bathrobe itu dari badan besar Chanyeol. Baekhyun bergidik saat melihat tubuh telanjang Chanyeol dengan penis besarnya yang menegang. Ingatan buruknya tentang seks pertamanya kembali datang.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat dan menahan isaknya. Akan terlihat bodoh sekali jika ia menangis. Chanyeol yang merasakan tangan gemetaran Baekhyun segera menggenggam tangan Baekhyun kuat. Baekhyun membuka matanya saat merasakan kedua tangan besar Chanyeol menangkup tangan mungilnya.

"Tenang Baek, aku tidak akan menyakitimu lagi. Aku janji." Chanyeol kembali menciumi punggung tangan Baekhyun. Pucuk kepalanya, matanya, pipinya, bibirnya, Chanyeol mencium semuanya. Perlahan-lahan dan lembut. Baekhyun mulai merasa bahwa dialah yang terlalu paranoid. Chanyeol kembali meyakinkannya lagi tentang perasaannya. Dan Baekhyun bertekad, dia akan kembali mempercayai Chanyeolnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan menarik bathrobe Chanyeol hingga terlepas sepenuhnya. Sekarang mereka berdua sama-sama tidak memakai pakaian sehelaipun. Chanyeol meraih penis kecil Baekhyun dan meremasnya pelan. Menimbulkan desahan-desahan dari Baekhyun.

"Baek, pukul aku jika terasa sakit. Kau mengerti?" Baekhyun mengangguk kecil sementara jari-jari tangan Chanyeol mulai turun ke bawah. Chanyeol mengusap-usap paha dalam Baekhyun, merasakan betapa lembutnya kulit laki-laki manis di bawahnya ini. Kemudian jari-jari itu meremas bokong Baekhyun kuat, dan mencari-cari lubang anus Baekhyun. Baekhyun memekik kecil saat jari-jari besar itu masuk dan menekan-nekan ke dalam, memberi efek lenguhan kuat dari Baekhyun. Tanpa Baekhyun sadari jari-jari lain mulai ikut masuk dan membuat gerakan zig-zag yang terasa aneh oleh Baekhyun. Kemudian Baekhyun merasa yang anehnya; kecewa, saat Chanyeol melepas jari-jari itu dari anusnya.

"Maaf Baek, aku tidak punya pelumas atau yang lainnya. Ini akan terasa sakit. Kau yakin akan melanjutkannya?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan hati-hati sekali. Sebenarnya Chanyeol sendiri keberatan kalau seksnya hanya sampai di sini, penisnya sudah benar-benar sakit dan nyeri. Tapi saat melihat wajah takut Baekhyun rasa nyerinya berganti menjadi rasa penyesalan. Kenapa dulu dia bisa dengan sangat bodohnya meniduri Baekhyun dengan paksa dalam keadaan mabuk berat.

"Tidak apa-apa Chanyeol-ah, aku baik-baik saja." Baekhyun mendekat ke arah Chanyeol dan mencium bibirnya sekilas. Chanyeol terkejut saat Baekhyun menciumnya dan tertunduk malu-malu. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil dan hatinya terasa hangat sekali. Baekhyun telah memaafkannya. Dan Chanyeol tidak akan menyakiti Baekhyun lagi.

Chanyeol meremas penisnya sendiri lalu mengangkat kedua kaki Baekhyun ke bahunya. Dan dia mulai mendekatkan penisnya ke anus Baekhyun. Baekhyun bersiaga saat ujung tumpul itu mulai memasuki anusnya. Perih dan panas. Tapi Baekhyun tidak berniat untuk berhenti. Jadi dia hanya meremas bahu kekar Chanyeol saat rasa sakit yang dirasakannya semakin menjadi-jadi. Chanyeol tahu-sangat tahu-, kalau Baekhyun kesakitan. Tapi melihat Baekhyun yang tidak memberikan aba-aba untuk berhenti, Chanyeol tahu, mereka berdua sama-sama menginginkan ini. Jadi Chanyeol hanya mendiamkan penisnya sebentar sambil tetap menciumi Baekhyun dan mengusap-usap lengan kecil Baekhyun.

"Bergeraklah Chanyeol." Chanyeol yang mendengar itu hanya diam sambil kembali menaik-turunkan tubuhnya dengan perlahan. Keringat dingin turun di pelipis Baekhyun dan dia sedari tadi hanya menggigit bibir menahan sakit dan desahannya.

"Jangan menggigit bibirmu Baekkh, kau bisa melu-ughh-kainya. Keluarkan saja desahanmu." Chanyeol melap keringat Baekhyun. "U-uggh, baiklakhh." Baekhyun mengalihkan rasa sakitnya dengan sibuk berteriak dan mendesah. Semakin lama gerakan Chanyeol semakin liar, dan saat Chanyeol menyentuh prostat Baekhyun, dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak kuat dan mencakar punggung Chanyeol. Chanyeol sedikit meringis tapi semuanya terlalu nikmat untuk dihentikan. Jadi ia hanya terus menggerak-gerakkan pinggulnya.

"Uhhh, Ahh.. Chan-Chanyeol..Perutku mual sekali. Oh!" Baekhyun bergerak-gerak gelisah dan pinggulnya semakin liar. Dan Baekhyun mendapatkan klimaks pertamanya sebelum Chanyeol. Chanyeol bisa melihat Baekhyun melesakkan kepalanya ke bantal dan punggungnya melengkung dengan wajah memerah. Manis sekali. Anus Baekhyun semakin ketat dan Chanyeolpun akhirnya klimaks.

Chanyeol jatuh di atas badan Baekhyun, tapi dia cukup tahu diri Baekhyun akan sesak karenanya. Dia mencabut penisnya dan membaringkan dirinya di samping Baekhyun yang memejamkan mata-entah tertidur atau tidak-.

"Aku mencintaimu Baek, maafkan aku." Tangan Chanyeol terulur untuk mengusap-usap pipi lembut Baekhyun. Dia menghalau anak rambut yang menutup wajah berkeringat Baekhyun dan mencium kening Baekhyun sekilas. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk ikut menyusul Baekhyun ke alam mimpi. Beberapa menit setelah itu, hanya hening yang tersisa.

Baekhyun membuka kelopak mata yang menyembunyikan kedua hazelnya. Baekhyun menolehkan wajahnya untuk mendapati Chanyeol yang telah tertidur lelap. Baekhyun meraba-raba bibirnya sambil tersenyum. Baekhyun mendekatkan kedua tubuh berkeringat mereka lalu menyatukan kedua kening mereka dan berkata; "Aku memaafkanmu Chanyeol. Aku, Byun Baekhyun, juga sangat mencintai Park-idiot-Chanyeol." Baekhyun mencuri sebuah ciuman dari Chanyeol sebelum benar-benar tertidur di dada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol diam-diam memutuskan untuk tetap menutup matanya sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

Kris tidak bisa menahan senyumannya. Sudah dari tadi dia berbincang dengan Ayah keduanya ini. Entah kenapa, dia merasa sangat-sangat merindukan laki-laki tua di depannya ini. Rindu sekali. Dia seperti sedang berbicara dengan Ayahnya sendiri.

"Berhenti tersenyum seolah-olah kau hanya melakukan kesalahan kecil, anak bodoh." Kris semakin melebarkan senyumnya saat dia dipanggil begitu. Dia telah menceritakan semuanya. Alasan kenapa dia tidak bisa tetap tinggal.

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku tetap tidak akan merubah keputusanku, Soo Man Sajangnim."

"Ya, aku juga mengerti jika itu alasanmu. Tapi setidaknya biarkan teman-temanmu itu tahu. Mereka akan salah mengartikannya jika kau tetap bersikeras seperti ini." Kris meneguk teh terakhirnya yang sudah mendingin dan meletakkan cangkirnya yang sudah kosong.

"Aku tahu, tapi jika teman-temanku tahu tentang ini mereka akan lebih sedih lagi. Lebih baik dibenci daripada harus melihat orang yang aku sayangi bersedih." Kris menyandarkan punggungnya pada kepala ranjang. Rasanya dingin sekali. Ah, apa kabar teman-temannya? Dan Panda lucunya itu? Kris ragu, dia terlarut dalam lamunannya.

Apakah ia harus kembali, atau... Tidak?

* * *

Hai, saya balik lagi.

Update dulu sebelum puasa, ada NC soalnya, hehe.

Gimana? Ga hot? Emang, saya ga bisa bikin NC yang 'wah'. Ga dapet feelnya.

Chapter ini khusus ChanBaek karena saya kesel liat BaekYeon. Tapi bukan berarti saya benci sama bbh atau kty yaa.

Dan saya juga minta maaf karena di fic ini main pairnya KrisTao, tp malah mereka yang belum ada. Saya pengennya nyelesain couple yg lain dulu baru di akhiri sm KrisTao couple.

Sedih juga pas tahu Kris udah jadi aktor. Meditasinya tgl 8 Juli kan ya?

Tapi nanti pada akhirnya Kris balik ke SM atau enggak, saya akan tetap melanjutkan fic ini sesuai dengan ide pikiran saya. So, Hakuna matata, hehe.

Terimakasih juga untuk semua readers yang udah mau ngasi review. Saya ga bisa balas satu-satu, tp saya baca semuanya dengan senang.

Segala bentuk kritik, pujian, saran, bahkan flame sangat diterima. Pembaca yang baik adalah pembaca yang meninggalkan jejaknya.


	7. Chapter 7: Come Back Home

Pairing: Kris/Tao, side!Sehun/Luhan, Chanyeol/Baekhyun, Jongin/Kyungsoo, mention!Suho/Minseok/Yixing/Jongdae

Rating: M

Genre: Canon, Angst, Hurt/Comfort

Words count: 1088 words

Disclaimer: All characters is belong to their self

Summary: Ketika Kris ingin pergi dan Tao menahannya...

* * *

.

.

* * *

Banyak hal yang membuat Kris berpikir bahwa meninggalkan teman-temannya adalah ide terburuk yang pernah dipikirkannya. Namun tiap dia memikirkan bagaimana orang-orang yang menyayanginya akan menangis untuknya, dia merasa bahwa ini adalah jalan terbaik. Setelah memikirkan matang-matang apa yang dilakukannya, dia mulai memahami bahwa dia harus bersikap membingungkan; meninggalkan teman-temannya tanpa alasan yang jelas. Mungkin setelah ini dia akan dibenci . Tapi dia pikir itu lebih baik daripada semua orang mengasihaninya.

Kris punya banyak kenangan tentang seseorang bernama Huang Zitao. Seseorang yang lebih muda darinya dengan kantung mata seperti panda. Adik manisnya yang sekarang sudah semakin dewasa. Dulu dia ingat bagaimana gugupnya Tao sampai dia menangis sebelum dan sesudah showcase pertama mereka. Dan dia pikir Tao tetap akan menjadi adik kecilnya yang manis. Tapi setelah melihat apa yang dipostnya di akun Instagramnya beberapa hari yang lalu mau tidak mau membuat dia mulai putus asa.

Kris sadar, Tao dewasa dengan caranya sendiri. Dan Kris sangat menghargai itu. Jadi setelah memikirkan baik-baik sekali lagi, dia yakin akan melepas kebahagiannya dengan teman-temannya.

Kris mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah pintu saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Kris melihat Sooman-mantan _CEO_ agensinya- masuk ke kamar itu perlahan. Sambil tetap tersenyum lembut seperti biasa. Kris selalu bingung saat dia merasa tenang melihat senyum itu. Senyum seorang ayah yang seperti mengatakan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun? Syukurlah. Aku baru akan membangunkanmu. Kau mau ikut aku?" Sooman sajangnim meletakan air mineral yang dibawanya ke meja nakas di samping ranjang Kris.

"Mau kemana kau bawa aku?" Kris tersenyum geli memikirkan bahwa dia selalu berbicara tegas pada orang yang dia sudah anggap seperti ayah sendiri itu. Tapi Kris tahu, Sooman sajangnim mengerti bahwa begitulah caranya menghormati laki-laki paruh baya itu.

"Sedikit jalan-jalan?"

Kris memandang langit cerah lewat kusen jendela putih gading di seberangnya. Ah, mungkin sedikit jalan-jalan adalah ide yang bagus. Lagipula itu ide yang bagus untuk sedikit menenangkan pikirannya dari seseorang yang sedari tadi berputar-putar di pikirannya.

Seseorang bernama Huang Zitao.

.

.

.

Jongin masih sibuk menatap lamat-lamat pada langit-langit kamar. Gelap. Sudah dua jam dia hanya memandangi satu titik yang entah dimana. Pikirannya menerawang jauh kembali ke beberapa jam yang lalu.

Meniduri Kyungsoo, hyung sekamarnya, merupakan hal yang mulai dia bayangkan sejak tidak sengaja melihat anak itu telanjang di kamar mandi. Dia yang awalnya sangat takut dengan mata bulat-besar Kyungsoo justru tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya kapanpun.

Jongin pikir dia mulai gila karena terbangun di pagi hari dengan penis tegak mengeluarkan _precum_.

Wajar. Dia dan hormon remajanya yang meledak-ledak sangat memahami itu. Yang dia tidak habis pikir adalah samar-samar dia mengingat Kyungsoo menghisap alat kelaminnya-di dalam mimpinya.

Dan Jongin benar-benar sedang berusaha untuk menyadarkan dirinya kalau sekarang dia sedang tidak bermimpi. Semuanya nyata. Kyungsoo yang meringkuk di dalam selimut di sampingnya adalah nyata. Fakta bahwa dia sudah meniduri Kyungsoo adalah nyata juga. Jongin yakin bahwa dia bukan hanya sekedar cinta monyet dengan hyungnya itu.

Jongin menoleh ke sebelah kanan memandang wajah manis dengan kelopak mata yang tertutup. Berpikir bagaimana untuk memulai semuanya dari awal lagi. Dia dan Kyungsoo-nya itu. Jongin mengusap peluh yang mengalir di pelipis hyungnya yang tertutup poni. Jari besarnya bersentuhan dengan rambut Kyungsoo. Rambutnya lembut, kulitnya juga. Dan Jongin pikir mungkin hyung sekamarnya itu wanita.

Jongin menghentikan lamunan bodohnya tentang Kyungsoo saat dia merasakan pergerakan dari sampingnya. Mata bulat itu perlahan terbuka dengan beberapa kali kerjapan. Jongin bisa merasakan dirinya mulai panik ketika memikirkan apa reaksi yang akan diberikan hyungnya itu. Apakah Kyungsoo akan berpikir bahwa apa yang mereka lakukan tadi hanya mimpinya saja atau tidak. Tapi Jongin mulai tenang saat melihat senyum kecil dari bibir penuh hyungnya yang berbentuk hati itu. Tangan Kyungsoo perlahan terjulur ke arah wajahnya. Mengalirkan sengatan kecil menyenangkan dihatinya.

"Hai, sudah bangun dari tadi?"

Jongin benar-benar merasa bahagia sampai tidak menjawab pertanyaaan Kyungsoo. Merasa sangat utuh dan sebagainya. Dan Jongin disadarkan dengan kecupan kecil di bibir. Melihat bagaimana semburat merah hati di pipi Kyungsoo. Ah, Jongin benar-benar tidak ingin bangun.

"Maaf, kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku dan diam saja." Kyungsoo nyaris tersedak saat dirinya ditarik ke pelukan Jongin. Jari-jari besar itu meraba menelusuri garis punggungnya dengan lembut. Membuat Kyungsoo memejamkan mata rapat-rapat saat dirinya nyaris berteriak lagi.

"Ya, aku sudah bangun dari tadi. kau mau mandi, hyung? Aku rasa kita harus turun ke bawah untuk makan." Jongin mengeratkan pegangannya pada Kyungsoo kuat-kuat. Merasa senang sekaligus aneh karena hubungan mereka akan akan berjalan dari sudut pandang yang berbeda. Dia suka itu. Harusnya Kyungsoo juga.

Jongin kembali menatap langit-langit kamar saat Kyungsoo berjalan pelan dan terseok-seok ke kamar mandi karena dia menolak untuk mandi bersama; bisa bahaya-katanya.

Ah, Jongin benar-benar merasa sempurna.

.

.

.

Minseok yakin sekali kalau kopi _espresso_ hitam yang baru diteguknya beberapa kali itu sekarang sudah tumpah ke jalanan beraspal putih di dekat trotoar. Bagaimana tidak? Tadi dia pikir matanya sudah rabun. Tapi saat dia memicingkan mata sekali lagi dan menggusak-gusaknya, dia yakin kalau laki-laki tinggi yang berjarak beberapa kaki darinya itu adalah Kris. Kenapa dia bisa ada di sekitaran _dorm_? Bukankah dia mau pergi-seingat Minseok begitu.

Minseok tidak bisa menahan diri untuk berlari kearah laki-laki itu. Meneriaki namanya dengan keras-sangat tidak Minseok sekali-.

"Kris!"

Minseok bisa merasakan punggung tegap yang ada di depannya itu menegang. Dan melihat bagaimana Kris membalikkan badannya kearah Minseok cepat. Dan terdiam.

"Kau! Kemana saja kau, eoh? Meninggalkan kami. Bodoh!" Minseok memeluk laki-laki di depannya ini kuat. Tidak peduli kalau ada orang yang melihat mereka aneh.

"Maaf."

Minseok tidak bisa lebih kesal lagi sekarang. Maaf? Apanya yang maaf? Meninggalkan mereka dengan keputusan bodohnya?

Minseok memukul kepala dengan rambut yang masih blonde itu pelan. Walaupun dia kesulitan karena tidak setinggi Kris-walaupun dia yang jadi hyungnya. "Ya, begitu. Minta maaflah. Pada kami semua. Sekarang kau ikut aku!" Minseok nyaris menyeret tubuh besar di depannya kalau tidak karena ada suara lain memanggilnya.

"Minseok? Kenapa bisa di sini?"

Minseok mengalihkan pandangannya ke belakang. Ada Sooman sajangnim disana. Oh, banyak sekali kejutan hari ini untuknya.

"Sooman sajangnim?" Minseok merenggangkan sedikit pegangannya pada pergelangan tangan Kris. Sooman sajangnim tertawa keras.

"Wah, sudah lama ya? Mau kemana dengan Kris? Tidak mengajakku?" Minseok sedikit tertegun sebelum kembali menatap wajah datar Kris yang terlihat sedikit pucat. Lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Ya, ayo ikut. Kami akan pulang ke rumah. Bukan begitu, Kris?"

* * *

.

-tbc-

.

* * *

a/n: wahaha, update dikit. sebelum idul fitri. mohon maaf lahir batin ya readers-nim. maaf karena ficnya selalu pendek. minta do'anya juga mudah-mudahan masalah kris cepet beres, apapun keputusannya.

terimakasih.


End file.
